


咫尺

by candycat97



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycat97/pseuds/candycat97





	咫尺

吴世勋觉得自己一定喝醉了。

穿过群魔乱舞的人群，灯光时明时暗，打在每个人挂了迷醉表情的脸上，快要被没入黑暗的吧台边缘坐着一个穿着白T和AJ，气场看起来与这里格格不入的黑头发男人。和酒保攀谈时，侧脸露出一个小酒窝，修长白净的手指抓着挂着水珠的酒杯，小臂精瘦有力，肌肉线条一路攀岩直没入T恤的袖子。

为什么吴世勋能一定不定看他那么久？

因为他太像张艺兴了啊。像到连下唇抿起时的弧度都几乎一样。

然后吴世勋看见男人转头，看见呆若木鸡的他，嘲笑他的木讷一般，放下酒杯直直走来。

他的脚步，一步步和吴世勋的心跳节拍似乎重合了，像踩在玻璃渣上的小美人鱼，痛的却是吴世勋肉做的心脏。

终于站定，身高相仿，抬头看他的上目线一样，一样衬得黑白分明的眼睛亮闪闪的。

上帝啊，要是他真的是张艺兴的话，那您可真是跟我开了一个国际大玩笑。

男人开口，像酿到刚好甜度的汽酒，在这嘈杂的环境，极其容易被电子音揉碎，却如雷贯耳般钻进了吴世勋的耳朵。

“啊，好久不见。”

天啊，他就是张艺兴。吴世勋确定自己没有看错了。

上帝真的开玩笑了，四年后让他们在这大城市角落里的老鼠聚集地一样的破酒吧里相遇。

吴世勋尽量让自己的步子稳一点，再正直一点，不然他跟在张艺兴身后距离一个身位，看起来就像尾随别人的跟踪狂。

午夜城市依旧灯火通明，小巷子里只有黄色的路灯照明，气氛显得萎靡又颓丧，酒吧后巷这一条路还会遇到饥渴又不知羞耻的男男女女，暴露在空气里尽情宣放情欲。吴世勋看着张艺兴在前面有些摇摇晃晃地走路，身形纤瘦，灯光照得他的背脊更是细长。突然他停下来，吴世勋也急急停住脚步。张艺兴稳了一下身子，转过身，疑惑地看着吴世勋，然后突然绽开一个笑容，像天真的幼童，忽的一下扑到吴世勋身上，双臂挂住了他的脖子，惊得吴世勋呼吸都停滞了，僵直着身子一动不敢动。

“你跟踪我干嘛，变态呀？是想上我吗？”张艺兴笑嘻嘻地，说的不知是醉话还是真心话。

“……

“吴世勋……”张艺兴突然把头垂到了吴世勋肩膀上，像只受委屈的小动物，毛茸茸的头发蹭着吴世勋的锁骨撒娇，发出黏糊糊的呓语。

吴世勋惊讶于张艺兴还记着他的名字，看着他软乎乎的样子，刚刚见面时候的怒气如一榔头锤到了棉花上，无力可施。他踟躇着抬手，摸了摸张艺兴的头发，以显示安慰。

“你怎么还是那么帅啊。”说出来的下半句却像玩闹一样，吴世勋抿了抿嘴，强行收回了摸在柔软触感上的手，刚刚锤在棉花上的榔头又一股劲举起来了。

“我好想你……”  
是了，这应该是真话了。吴世勋的心在七七八八上上下下中选择定格在这里，他不管前面听了多少张艺兴的真话假话，他就愿意相信这一句话，以此作为理由消除重逢时候的怨念也好，至少四年里面所有的反面情绪，吴世勋都愿意用这一句话去抵抗，去说服。

所以到底是怎么又做起来的。

吴世勋头靠在后巷冰凉潮湿的泥墙上，呼吸粗重，眼神迷离地看着头顶橘黄色的路灯，底下是一心一意为他服务的张艺兴。他低下头看见张艺兴毛茸茸脑袋的发旋，正好张艺兴抬起头用略带挑衅的眼神望他，一下子把吴世勋又看硬了几分。

见鬼，他口技什么时候这么好了。吴世勋爽得有些意识模糊，心里却不住地犯着清醒嘀咕。四年前两个人第一次上床的时候，张艺兴可是个什么也不会的清纯小绵羊，连被吴世勋口射都要脸红半天哭哭唧唧地说脏。现在呢？现在是个什么情况？四年跟多少人上了床练就这样一幅口技来？

吴世勋能清晰地感受到张艺兴的软舌顺着他粗壮的茎体从下至上，勾勒每一寸阴茎上因为兴奋凸起的神经脉络，留下滑腻腻的液体，还不断发出隐晦的水声。张艺兴像一个舔舐棒棒糖的幼童，用他的整张小嘴包裹住茎体，灵巧的舌尖点在顶端的马眼，像是吮吸果汁一般，突然吸了一口顶端已经冒出的浊液，。吴世勋被他弄得一声闷哼，腰不自觉地往前一顶，忍了半天才没有射出来，却恰好把龟头顶进了张艺兴的喉咙口。

张艺兴发出不舒服的呜咽哼唧，吴世勋想抽出一点，奈何意识遵从着下半身，他抓住张艺兴的头，小幅度地晃动起来。

张艺兴几乎一瞬间就调整好了呼吸，承受着吴世勋强硬的冲撞，压下生理反应的干呕，收缩着喉口接纳着野蛮的肉棒。细软的小手伸出去抚摸着藏匿在阴茎后方的卵囊，像把玩弹球一样，极富技巧地揉捏捶打，想要快点将贮藏在内里的精华释放出来。

吴世勋喘息着，抓着张艺兴的头发，心里还在思考刚刚那个问题。怒火与欲火一起燃烧着，窜动的火苗在脑袋里轰轰烈烈地起舞，越窜越高，终于一瞬间炸开来，随着吴世勋最后一记深顶，他射进了张艺兴的嘴里。

“唔……苦的……”张艺兴皱眉，又咳嗽又吐舌，嘴角还残留着精液，样子怪可怜的。

吴世勋还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，看着张艺兴一幅欲求不满的模样，又想把人压在墙上狠狠 干一番，又想问问他这四年到底发生了什么。

张艺兴缓缓站直身，蹲久了腿有些麻。他晃晃腿，吴世勋清晰地看见了，他紧身牛仔裤压抑住的那一包欲望。在刚刚给他口交的时候，张艺兴也勃起了。

“你爽过了吧，轮到我了。”张艺兴笑嘻嘻地，如同一个好像只要给钱就让操的鸭子，看得吴世勋火冒三丈。

“跟我走。我不打野炮。”

车子开到偏僻的山郊，盘山公路的入口。四周静悄悄的，最近的乡村早就已经关灯入眠，在这里能望见一小部分灯火通明的城市。

吴世勋把车子熄了火，同时刚刚压制不住的欲望好像也有些灭了。张艺兴坐在副驾驶，把头靠在玻璃窗上。外面黑漆漆地，不知道有什么好看的。

气氛一瞬有些尴尬，吴世勋想点根烟，又想起打火机放在了张艺兴面前的格子里，犹豫着要不要伸手去拿的时候，张艺兴开口。 

“做吗。”

“什么？”

“不是不想打野炮吗？车震可以吧。”张艺兴转过头，望向吴世勋的眼眸，“做不做？开到这儿来不就是想做爱吗。多合适，荒无人烟的。”

轻佻的样子让吴世勋的怒火一瞬又点燃了。

“好。”

张艺兴的AJ被扔到了后座，砸在车底发出闷响。一会儿的功夫他被扒了个精光，凭着窗外的月光，他赤裸的胴体白皙光滑，像古希腊神话里不可侵犯的神。

吴世勋伏在他身体上方，细细看了一会儿这幅与四年前几无所差的身躯，突然就有点回到四年前两个人在廉价小酒店的第一次。

张艺兴似乎是等得不耐烦了，一把扯过吴世勋的领带，用细长的手指灵活地解开了吴世勋身上昂贵的衬衫，扒开露出男人明显锻炼过后的精壮身体。张艺兴手指点着吴世勋突出的性感喉结，向下划去，一点点游走到皮带。

“锻炼得不错呀。”张艺兴调笑着，抬起头去吻吴世勋的脖子，伸出舌头舔舐他的喉结，上上下下，感受到吴世勋压抑的吞咽。

吴世勋一把抓过张艺兴的肩膀向下压，吻住他思念了四年的嘴唇，咬住他不安分的舌头。两人的舌尖一起缠绵共舞起来。

张艺兴解开吴世勋的皮带，抓着他的胯骨一把褪下裤子，抚上了他刚刚口舌伺候过的怪物，试图再次将它唤醒。

吴世勋感受到了张艺兴挑逗的抚弄，手也伸下去抓住了张艺兴脆弱的欲望，却被张艺兴拍开，抓着他的手直接放到了臀逢。

“直接来吧。”张艺兴的大腿大胆地环住了吴世勋的腰身，用有些湿润的会阴处蹭着吴世勋勃发的欲望。

吴世勋不再顾忌什么，张开张艺兴的双腿，手指伸进穴口草草扩张了几下，对于触及到的一片柔软有些疑惑，但是遵从着欲望，将龟头蹭着穴口，拍打着紧致的臀肉。

“别……别玩了，快点进去！”张艺兴欲望上头，有些急迫，声音带着几分纾解不了的哭腔。

“你也太骚了。”吴世勋冷哼一句，直挺挺地把阴茎埋入了张合的穴口，引得张艺兴短促地尖叫一声，然后是破碎的呻吟，

吴世勋抽插得有些急，太过于想念这种紧迫的快感，太过于想念这个没心没肺的人。

张艺兴被顶弄得眼神涣散，竟然还颤颤巍巍地伸下手，用手指去抚摸被插得几乎展平的穴口，试图增加快感。

“肉棒喂你还不够饱吗，骚货。”吴世勋感受到张艺兴带着凉意的手指小心翼翼的抚弄，划过他炽热的茎体。他干脆将两人上下换了个姿势，把张艺兴抱在怀里，自下而上地操干他。

张艺兴有些受不了这种直到身体深处的快感，哼唧着求饶，腿却不由自主地夹得更紧，精瘦的腰身也随着吴世勋的动作摇晃起来。

吴世勋暗骂张艺兴的浪荡，手掌拍打在他雪白的臀肉上，发出清脆的响声，一拍张艺兴的穴口就夹紧几分，同时感受到柔软的臀肉在吴世勋大腿上的揉压，以及随着抽插自然流下来的情液。

“别，别打，疼……”张艺兴喘息着讨饶，眼眸半开半合，从吴世勋的角度来看，根本就是媚到骨子里的妖精。

吴世勋听罢随了他的意思，改为揉捏张艺兴的臀肉，手法色情缓慢，让人细细感受到那揉弄的力度。同时舌尖去舔舐面前充血挺立的漂亮乳珠，抽插的力度也放缓了，用龟头慢慢研磨着深处致命的快感点，惹得张艺兴又不满地扭起腰，求他快一点。

“告诉我，你四年前，为什么不告而别。”吴世勋在张艺兴耳畔轻轻说着，吐出的热气染红了张艺兴的耳尖。

张艺兴快感上头，无心理会这样的问题，只是一边细声叫唤着，一边继续扭动腰身，勃起到充血的阴茎也抵在吴世勋小腹上研磨着。

“不许动了！”吴世勋强硬地扣住他的身子，“快告诉我！”

“你别搞我！你这个骗子！”张艺兴也怒了，在他手底下挣扎，“你跟你未婚妻做你也这样不让她高潮吗？”

吴世勋有些懵：“什么未婚妻！”

“哈，现在装蒜了？四年前谁在报纸上刊登的新闻？还是大标题，大首页，‘吴氏集团小公子与李氏集团千金喜结连理’，标题我还背的出来。吴世勋你是不是有毛病啊，你那么喜欢偷情的设定啊？背着你老婆跟我干，是不是特别爽？”

吴世勋心里飘过一万个不切实际的问题，最后得出定论，张艺兴这是轻信这种政治联姻了，这也太傻了，问都不问就走了，一个月炮友白当的？真当自己是炮友啊？

“天哪，我的小傻子。”吴世勋知道了事情原委后，有释然也有心疼。自己要是早点告诉张艺兴整件事情的发展就好了，快要到手的小绵羊就不会这么轻易跑了。

想着吴世勋又动起来，埋在张艺兴体内的阴茎又大了一圈，整根抽出又整根顶进，每一下都狠狠地顶到敏感点。

“我……操？？操你大爷吴世勋！这样、这样、啊啊啊！这样你他妈的……都干得起来？？你他妈……还是不是，是不是人了！”张艺兴一边喘着气骂，一边因为快要高潮身子痉挛起来，像一条濒临脱水而死的鱼，挣扎着要躲开吴世勋大力的操干。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”随着一记深顶，张艺兴一下子泄了出来，浓稠的精液流淌到吴世勋和自己的小腹上，甚至有些沾到了胸口。吴世勋扶着张艺兴直不起的腰，又野蛮地在体内凶狠地操干十几下，抱着张艺兴的肩与他深吻，射到了张艺兴体内。

张艺兴身子抖了一下，随着吴世勋射精后因疲软而滑出穴口的阴茎，又带出一波精液和自行分泌的肠液。张艺兴感受到下体好像失禁一般的潮湿，脸快要烧起来。

吴世勋感受到了大腿根部的湿意，继续温柔地跟他接吻，手伸下去帮他引出射在里面的大量精液，抠挖过程中张艺兴难耐地哼哼几声，高潮过后的余韵还在，穴口又不知羞耻地收放起来。

吴世勋将张艺兴放倒在座椅，手抓着张艺兴的大腿根部缓缓推开，露出被操干后有着漂亮殷红色的小穴，毫不犹豫地埋头用舌尖舔舐起来。

不比于阴茎的粗大，舌头柔软且灵活，轻易得触到了张艺兴体内每处敏感的肠壁，使他不由自主地打开双腿，引诱着吴世勋更加深入。吴世勋吮吸着残留在四周的蜜液，张艺兴发出轻声的呻吟，像只小猫，诱得人心痒。

肠壁挤压着吴世勋的舌头，是高潮来临的象征。张艺兴的呻吟急促起来，无力思考吴世勋现在这些举动的意义，只是本能地抬腰去迎合吴世勋舔弄的频率。

帮张艺兴后穴高潮一次，吴世勋压抑住想再来一发的欲望，把头靠在张艺兴的锁骨处，感受他因为高潮而起伏不定的胸口，以及胸口下欢快跳跃的心脏。

两个人赤身裸体地拥抱着，像刚刚出生的双胞胎般亲密。肌肤相贴带来触感光洁的热情，感受欢爱过后短暂的温存。

“张艺兴，你这个傻子。”吴世勋半天在他胸口闷声说出一句话，张艺兴静静聆听着车外不时传来的虫鸣声和远处公路的车声，吴世勋的声音在他胸腔处震颤，引得他整个心房有些钝痛。

“你这个骗子。”张艺兴平静得开口，用他做爱过程中放荡地使用过度的嗓音。啥呀又缱绻，牵扯出压抑住的颤抖和悲伤。

“我没有骗你。我没跟她结婚。”吴世勋抬头，下巴杵在了张艺兴突出的肩胛骨上，“我爸知道了你跟我的事，他说只要我肯假联姻一次，他就放过我们。联姻是没有用处的，根本只是为了拯救李氏集团所谓下跌的股份。股份上来后，他们公司又重新上市，我们之间的联姻也取消了。”

张艺兴半天没有说话，只是呼吸着。然后吴世勋感受到了从脸颊上滑落下来的泪珠，他抬头，重新伏到张艺兴上方，看见张艺兴红了的眼眶，眼神里是错过的寂寞与委屈。

“对不起，不要哭了。”吴世勋吻他，从下巴到睫毛。吻去一路上的潮湿咸涩，最后吻他呼吸急促的唇瓣，像小兽一样温柔得撕咬他的唇肉，带来动物本能般的安慰。

“跟我走吧，四年可以原谅了吗？”张艺兴决堤的泪水被吴世勋温柔遮挡，蓄在眼里带出春波荡漾般的明媚与柔和。

“不要再不告而别了。不会再不告而别了。”

尝试过天涯，尝试过比肩。现在，我希望我们一直近在咫尺之间。


End file.
